


Love, Tonks.

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Rosie (2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Rosie AU, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Charlie and Tonks have been best friends since they were five. They were inseparable, but when the Yule Ball comes along Tonks ends up having sex for the first time and ends up pregnant while Charlie has gotten an offer from a University in Romania. They both fall for each other at the wrong times and have ups and downs throughout the whole time that they know each other.





	1. Prolouge

Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks had been best friends since Primary School and were apparently immune to the so called ‘boy disease’ or ‘girl disease’ that one might catch if you were within a one mile radius. Everyone that knew them knew that the two of them would go everywhere together and share everything. They shared food, music, ambitions, hopes and dreams. Just about everything under the sun. The only times that they were apart was when they went home to sleep and even then, they would have sleepovers and the next day Charlie would be telling Tonks about his dream where he was a dragon and she would always smile and laugh at him, but never in a mean way. The pair were always friends and never thought of each other as being anything more. That was until Tonks turned eighteen and Charlie took her out to a club which resulted in her being extremely drunk to the point she wouldn’t remember a thing the next morning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks' 18th, the Yule Ball and first times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is slightly vulgar language.

Loud music, glaring strobe lighting and many alcoholic drinks into her eighteenth and Tonks was sitting on a bar stool next to Charlie, giggling at something that he was saying and resting one of her hands on Charlie’s arm. He couldn’t help but, find his drunk friend adorable and made sure to support her against him while she was swaying slightly.

“You’re so sweet and lovely Charlie! You’re my best friend and I’m so lucky to have you!” she told him with a grin on her pink tinged face.

“Tonks, I think that you’ve had too much to drink,” he answered, pulling her glass away from her, only to be met by Tonks’ face inches away from his and before he knew if they were locking lips and were trapped in a sweet, and slightly clumsy kiss. That was until Tonks fell off her bar stool, passed out from too much drinking.

The next morning, she blinked her eyes open, groaning from the harsh sunlight creeping in through the curtains combined with her pounding hangover headache. It didn’t help that at that moment, the doorbell sounded and she heard her mum greeting Charlie. Rolling herself in her duvet and coming to the top of the stairs, Tonks looked down at both.

“Why is everyone being so loud?” she groaned.

“Glad to see you lived through the night,” Charlie grinned up at her. She simply rolled her eyes and gestured for him to follow her back to her room, which of course he happily did.

“Tonks, about last night…” Charlie started.

“Last night was awful. Terrible in fact I feel sick even thinking about it,” she answered.

“What part?” he tried, afraid of the answer.

“All of it, we can’t tell anyone,” she fell face first into her pillow. “I acted like a complete idiot. You can’t let me do that again Charlie. How did we get home last night?” she asked him.

“Mum picked us up. We had to give a parent’s name so I gave them mum’s and now she thinks that it’s all my fault. So, I’m doing extra studying at the library. Although it isn’t too bad, because Fleur Delacour works there part time.”

“What? Forget it, even I want to sleep with her,” she answered him and sat up, giving him an eyebrow raise.

“Oh come on! She has been giving me the eye,” he smirked over at Tonks.

“She’s probably just looking at that massive zit on your forehead!” Tonks giggled and leaned towards him. “Do you want me squeeze it for you?” she leapt forward and attempted to attack him, resulting in a wrestling match.

A few weeks passed and Charlie had gotten through the extra study time, and decided to celebrate with some of the other students down at the beach. There was a campfire, food and lots of food to go around. So of course, Charlie was quite happy. A lot of the guys there, including Viktor Krum had decided that being shirtless to flirt with all the girls was a good idea. To which Charlie thought that he was a complete idiot.

“God, Krum is such an idiot,” he muttered to Tonks.

“Seriously hot though,” she answered. “He actually asked me to the Yule Ball,” she told him.

“What? Well, what did you say?”

“I said no of course. I’m going with you,” Tonks rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak again before they were both interrupted by a tall, blonde and rather beautiful girl.

“Hi Charlie,” Fleur grinned down at the boy. She was wearing a very low cut dress, and Tonks could tell that she was just attempting to flirt with him further.

“Fleur- hi,” Charlie answered, mouth hanging open slightly.

“I missed you at the library today,” she gave a playful pout, with Tonks having to fight back an eye roll and a snigger.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy,” he answered.

“Shame. I’ll see you around,” she told him and headed over to a group of other girls.

“Pathetic…” Tonks giggled at him.

“What?”

“I’m surprised that she didn’t fall over your tongue falling all over the floor,” she laughed.

“Hey! Come on now, how do I get her to like me then? What words of wisdom can you share with me about women?”

“Well, you are at a slight disadvantage. You know being a virgin,” she whispered the last part with a small grin.

“Okay, what do I have to do then?”

“Well first, you have to be all distant and ignore her. Make it seem like you’re uninterested,” she advised.

“Okay. So, ignoring her.”

“Right, and then you also have to see something inside of her that nobody else can. Like her soul or something,” she informed.

“While also ignoring her?” he chuckled and shook his head. “She wants me to ask her to the Ball,” he confessed, biting his lip.

“Take her,” Tonks shrugged. “If it’s that important to you,” she tried to give him a smile.

“What about you though?”

“I have Viktor,” she answered. “The hottest guy in our school need I remind you,” she smirked at him slightly.

“Okay then,” he smiled at her and stood up heading over to Fleur to ask her to the dance and of course she accepted. Then of course the two of them started staying with each other a lot more than Tonks liked and were an item of sorts.

  
Weeks passed and Tonks sat at one side of the computer lab, while Charlie was at the other end. She had been trying to concentrate when a message popped up on her screen from MSN.

CHARLIE: Hey!

TONKS: Your face is distracting me.

CHARLIE: I have news!

TONKS: So do I, I need to study so that I can pass my exams and get a life.

CHARLIE: Virgin boy is no longer!

Tonks just stared at her computer screen and felt her heart clench slightly at the sight of his words, not quite sure how to even react to what she had just read.

CHARLIE: Hello? Still there?

TONKS: So, who’s the unlucky girl?

She waited in anticipation, eyes locked on her computer screen as she found herself muttering under her breath.

“Not Fleur. Not Fleur,” she closed her eyes and when she heard the message notification and opened her eyes, she was met with her worst fear.

CHARLIE: Fleur!

“Fuck…” Tonks spoke out loud, causing the Professor to look up from his own computer.

“Right. Nymphadora. Headmasters office now,” he spoke, pointing towards the door.

“Professor Snape, it was my fault. Tonks didn’t do anything,” Charlie spoke up and stood from his chair.

“So I see Charlie,” Snape answered and brought up the MSN conversation onto the projected whiteboard screen for the whole class to see. “Congratulations,” he added and Charlie turned red with embarrassment as the whole class laughed at him.

 

The night of the Yule Ball came fast and Charlie made his way over to Tonks’ house, tie in his hand and knocked, waiting until he was greeted with a Tonks dressed in a dressing gown with her hair up in curlers.

“I know we aren’t technically talking right now but, I need your help,” he told her with a sheepish smile. Tonks simply smiled and let him in, bringing him up to her room so that she could help him tie his tie before going into her own wardrobe and taking out a dress. She slipped into it easily and as she was getting dressed, Charlie simply looked at himself in the mirror.

“You know Tonks, for a moment I thought that you might be in love with me,” he told her with a small chuckle.

“Please Charlie, you’re always going to be the boy that wiped bogies on my favourite dress when we were seven,” she answered him with an eye roll.  
Charlie simply smiled and shook his head before looking over to Tonks, who was wearing a slim fit pink dress and looking down at her boobs with a frown on her face.

“What do you think? Boobs pushed up or au natural?” she looked up at him with a slight eyebrow raise.

“Well- uh-,” he spluttered slightly. “That depends on if you’re going to be…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence and simply shook his head as Tonks decided for herself to have them pushed up and they didn’t have to discuss it any further.

 

Charlie drove Tonks to the Ball venue in his dad’s old Ford Anglia, and they waited together until Viktor came along and took Tonks from Charlie, heading into the hotel and leaving Charlie to find Fleur by himself.

The two couples were soon dancing, making out and generally not being able to take their hands off each other, and that’s when Viktor led Tonks away into one of the empty hotel rooms. She had thought that because he had been so good looking that he had most likely had sex before. She thought. It ended up lasting only a couple of minutes, and she didn’t feel anything from it at all. And that was also when Tonks realised that the condom had come off while they had been having the two-minute sex.  
She entered full panic mode and headed into the bathroom, trying to find the condom and Viktor was not helping, making jokes and teasing her about some of it. She gave up eventually and pulled on a shirt and some underwear, calling Charlie as she ran down the halls towards the lift.

“Tonks? Are you okay? I was just about to leave,” he told her.

“No Charlie. I need your help! Where are you?” she asked him, still running.

“Wait what happened Tonks?”

“I uh-,” she faltered slightly when she got into the lift and there was someone else in there already. “No everything’s fine,” she tried to brush it off.

“Tonks, you’re freaking me out. What happened?” he demanded.

“Something happened during the uh- thing.”

“Tonks, that’s meant to happen. It’s okay.”

“No! When we were doing the thing, and then the thing got lost and I can’t find it.”

“Tonks, you’re not making sense. You’re going to have to be really precise and really clear.”

“Okay,” she took a deep breath. “The condom came off inside of my vagina and at current I am unable to locate it,” she looked up as the lift doors opened and Charlie was stood there, staring at her.

“That’s way more information than I needed…”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a plan to apply for a college in Romania.

After a trip to the hospital Charlie thought it was best to drive Tonks home and promise to never speak of her incident with Viktor again, which she happily accepted.

“Let’s get out of here Tonks,” he spoke, looking out of his car window, a look of hopefulness on his face.

“What right now? At midnight?” she answered, a small smile playing at her lips.

“No I mean after school we could go to Romania,” he suggested.

“Romania?” she laughed but, then her eyes widened when he wasn’t laughing. “You’re serious?”

“Mum thinks that I’ve got a shot at animal care out there, and Bill managed to get a good college in Egypt so I think I have a chance,” he shrugged. “And then you can do the course you need for hotel work,” he told her, eyes now fixed on her face.

“Romania, it is,” Tonks grinned at him and gave a small wave as she got out of his car and went straight into the house, ready to tell her parents the plans that she and Charlie were making.

 

“No, absolutely not!” Andromeda Tonks told her daughter when she heard about the plans to Romania. “How would you survive and who would do your washing? Honestly Nymphadora, I can’t just let you go,” she finished.

“Mum, I can cook by myself and I’m pretty sure that they have washing machines in Romania,” Tonks answered determined to convince her mother otherwise.

“Talk to her Ted,” Andromeda looked towards her husband, who nodded and walked with his daughter out of the house and towards the small café he had worked in for years.

“Come on dad, mum is just being mum and I’m not going to be completely alone if I go for it,” she told him, eyes big and hopeful.

“I fully believe that you can do anything if you wanted to Dora,” Ted assured her.

“Although mum would never talk to me again if I applied,” Tonks pointed out.

“And I wouldn’t if you didn’t reply,” her father answered with a smile, that was returned with a grin from Tonks. That was what did it for her. She was applying to study in Romania.

 

It took around a month for Tonks to get a letter back in the post, and as soon as she opened it and read that she had been accepted, she let out an excited scream and ran all the way to Charlie’s house, knocking on the door, thinking he might be in but, was surprised to see his brothers Fred and George stood in front of her.

“Oh, hey Tonks! What are you doing here?” George asked.

“Uh, is Charlie in?” she asked them, calming he excitement down a notch.

“He’s tied up right now,” Fred answered. “He’ll be down in like six minutes though,” he added with a shrug. “Come in and wait for him.”

Tonks did as Fred suggested and came in, sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room, shortly joined by Fred and George afterwards, who got into a conversation with Ron and Ginny (the youngest of the Weasleys) about the correct rules to Gobstones.  That was when Tonks heard it. A creaky bed and moans coming from upstairs, and since Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen it was only one person that it could be, which cause Tonks’ eyebrows to shoot up.

“It’ll be over in a minute…” George assured her when he saw her shocked expression.

“That is-,” she lost track and grabbed a plastic bag from the side, being sick into it.

“I know. Pretty grim,” Ginny piped up, giving Tonks a look of sympathy. Tonks stood up and left, binning the bag on the way out, unable to hear much more.

 

Once she managed to stop the shaking and slight tears that always came with her feeling sick, Tonks made her way to the closest Chemist and stood by the desk until a girl with frizzy hair came up and gave a small smile.

“Can I help you?” the girl who’s name tag read Hermione asked Tonks.

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling sick lately, have you got anything for it?” Tonks asked back.

“Have you got headaches? Fever?”

“Nope.”

“Well, have you missed a period?” Hermione raised an eyebrow and at the silence from Tonks, she placed a pregnancy test down in front of the girl.

“No! I can’t be…”

“Virgin?”

“No, but we used a condom!”

“Not 100% effective. We have a loo if you want to use it,” Hermione gave a sorry smile.

 

Tonks took the test and made her way into the toilets at the back of the shop to confirm her worst fear. She was pregnant. Great.

“Why don’t you just get rid of it?” Hermione suggested.

“My parents are Christian. They don’t believe in that sort of stuff,” Tonks answered. “This has ruined everything! I was going to wait until after college to have kids and now I’m lumbered with this one,” she let out an annoyed sigh.

“You can always put it up for adoption. People are desperate for a kid these days,” Hermione pointed out.

“That’s not a bad idea. I could still go to Romania with Charlie!” Tonks grinned.

“Oh, who’s Charlie? Boyfriend and the father?”

“No. Best friend and the father was a one night stand if you must know,” Tonks answered.

“You are turning out to be far more interesting than you look. Let me know how it goes,” Hermione smiled at Tonks, earning a smile in return.

 

A couple of days after, Tonks arranged to meet Charlie in a café to try and talk about things and was met with a very excited Charlie, clutching an envelope.

“Sorry I’m late but, I have news!” he told her not noticing her slightly red face and puffy eyes from crying before she had no idea how to tell them.

“Me too,” she started but Charlie thrust the envelope in front of her before she could continue.

“Open it,” Charlie requested, lopsided grin not leaving his face anytime soon. Tonks obliged and opened the envelope, reading the fact that he had been accepted into a five-year Animal Care course at a college in Romania and that’s when Tonks realised she couldn’t tell him about her plans. It would worry him and he didn’t need that.

“Have you gotten your letter yet?” he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” she lied. “This is great though Charlie, well done!” she told him.

“There’s still time and you’ll get in,” he answered.

“What about Fleur?”

“Oh, I’ll figure something out,” he waved the topic off and went on to explain in detail the plans that he had when he left for Romania in two weeks.

 

Tonks never did tell Charlie what happened in the two weeks that led up to him leaving. She did however come with him to the airport to see him off. Carrying one of his bags and just letting him speak about everything. He had broken up with Fleur a week before and now he was headed off to his new life. He still thought that she might get a late acceptation and come with him later.

“Don’t get bitten by any poisonous animals. And don’t get blown up by terrorists,” she warned him as she walked with him.

“Tonks, I will be fine. Are you going to stall any longer?” he smiled at her, knowing that she was trying to fight away the goodbye.

“No. Sorry. Go and get on that flight, be the best with all those animals,” she told him, punching his arm gently.

“Thank you,” he smiled softly and leaned down pulling her into a hug and lifting her slightly in his arms. “I’ll see you soon,” he assured her.

“Keep in touch,” she answered him and kissed his cheek, tears filling her eyes slightly.

“Of course. Can’t let you out of my life so easily,” he told her and gave her one last smile before he left to board his plane.

 

Tonks spent the rest of her pregnancy, convinced that she was going to give her daughter up for adoption. Right up until she was born and she gave in. She couldn’t just give up the baby and give her to someone else. She was going to keep her. She had to keep her. So, that’s what Tonks did. She named the baby Katie and kept her, nursing her through the bad things and the good things and being a wonderful mother.


End file.
